Everything has a price
by BrainsEnough
Summary: Post Thor - The Dark World. This is an AU story where Loki and Jane have been spending time together in secret, mostly getting to know each other and for Jane to answer her curiosity over him. It will basically show the price it could cost for all the sneaking around. I'll update the summary once I've completed it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Can't get you out of my mind

The sounds of birds chirping, the soothing hustle of the early evening traffic – nothing could distract Jane from her thoughts. Not even the sound of Darcy laughing was enough to do that. Jane felt sickened by her body, disgusted that she couldn't stop thinking about things – _thinking about him_. It was well known, at least by Darcy that Jane had been almost sneaking around with him for weeks. They had visited a different realm together, fought each other over stupid things and still found a longing to be around each other. At least that was the case for Jane.

"Are you really going to sit all day at your laptop again, Jane? That dude is making you more boring and I totally mean that in the sweetest way!"

Darcy almost shouted from the living room area, throwing a cushion in Jane's direction. It was true; she had actually spent many days and nights on her computer. She was either working on her latest research or finding ways to remain in contact with him. She really needed to stop doing that, she really needed to stop seeing him – she really needed to stop lying to Thor. Throwing the cushion back towards Darcy, Jane sat back in her chair – her arms resting behind her head as she thought about it all.

"I don't spend that much time on here, Darcy…just enough that it bugs you and stops you from being able to watch stupid You Tube clips about cats wearing tuxedos!"

"But they are the best thing ever!" – Darcy chirped back to her, giggling at the thought of those cats dancing around.

Jane rolled her eyes and stared at her computer screen, her instant messaging services each saying that no one was online. This really was insane; she was being one of the crazy needy girls who she always swore she wouldn't become. Besides, she wasn't just waiting for any guy to come online – no – she was waiting for Loki, brother of Thor and God of Mischief.

"You know, the more you stare at it – the longer it will seem he's taking to get online. I mean, come on…what else could you guys have to talk about? Even I don't talk that much with any of the guys I'm interested in!" Darcy waved her hands in the air, seeming bewildered by the amount of attention Jane was offering this God. "I still need to be around when you tell Thor about it all – you guys are supposed to be together and you're off sneaking with his brother".

"He technically isn't his brother…" Jane muttered, almost trying to make it seem less awful that she was sneaking around with him. There was nothing she could say to really make that so. "Thor is never here and – "

"Look, I already told you that I think it's kind of awesome you're actually living on the edge a little. I really do think its bad ass but you may want to get ready to tell Thor – or maybe break up whatever it is you guys have together".

Jane sighed, she was right – she really couldn't keep this charade going, and it was only going to end in tears. "I'll find a way to tell him, I just don't know when or how. It's not like I can just tell him that I've been around Loki…he'll try to find him. He thinks he is dead, we all thought he was dead – it's more difficult than it seems". Jane thought about the promise she made to Loki, the one where she wouldn't speak of his survival to anyone, not even Thor – especially not Thor. "I just wish it was easier, I don't like being a 'bad ass ' and you know it – I just can't stop wanting to be around him".

"Because he's a bad ass God with a bunch of awesome tricks and illusions – dude, I'd want to be with him if he wasn't such a grouch all the time".

Jane chuckled slightly and shook her head, Darcy had such a way with words and her attitude towards most things didn't really reflect her intelligence. She was right though, Jane loved every aspect of being around Loki – his illusions being one of those many things. Thor was an impressive God; he had as many Godly powers and abilities - but there was something more with Loki. They connected on a different level – perhaps it was simply because Loki was more intelligent…or perhaps it was the fact that Loki didn't take every moment he could to protect her. He was honest with her, he never sugar coated anything.

"Why don't we go out tonight? We can get some pizza and go see a movie, maybe then I won't need to steal your ipad to watch them all online – it's been ages since we saw a movie!" Darcy pleaded slightly; she really did love going out and actually having a life – something Jane had only recently found herself enjoying.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to go out for a little fun" she stared at her screen and nodded, slamming the laptop closed. "I'll just get changed and then we can go" she called over, laughing at the cheering Darcy offered as a response. This was going to be a good thing; they would forget everything else and just enjoy a normal life – one that many others on Earth did on a regular basis.

Jane changed into a pair of jeans, along with a jumper and her red boots. She looked ready for an adventure but she was really just trying to be comfortable – to be more like her usual self. Tonight was about being herself – not about changing to become discreet while she stalked around Asgard – not trying to keep from getting caught out on any other realm she had ventured to…just about being a human.

"Okay so, I'll let you pick the movie as long as it's not another Paranormal activity or Scary Mov- - -" Jane strolled out from her room and stopped in her tracks, staring over to the slight balcony area outside of her small apartment. There was a figured stood in the dark, someone she couldn't quite make out but she knew who it was. "I'll be – "

"Right back? Yeah okay, I'll just call in pizza and watch more scary movies online!" Darcy shook her head, seeming irritated by what was taking Jane away – but she had a right to be. Jane always made an exit this same way and usually ended up being gone for days. "Bring me back an eternal apple thing, I want to be an immortal God – just pick it from the tree!" She called out to her but Jane simply waved back, not paying that much attention.

"Do you think you could maybe use the door – maybe one day when you come to see me?" she walked out into the darkness and stood behind the figure, smiling a little but she tried to keep it together as he turned back to her.

"And risk having that unbearable assistant answer the door? Jane, will you ever learn that I do things my own way – and to my own liking?" He smirked towards her, he did at least seem happy to see her but he was always extremely good at keep his emotions hidden. This was another thing that drew Jane closer to him – the fact that she still didn't know everything that went through his mind. It was something that people could say about anyone but she really wanted to know it about Loki. She wanted to know what he liked, what made him tick and what thoughts usually triggered him to act in any way he chose.

"Instead you decide to skulk out here and risk me not even knowing you're here. I was actually going out to get some pizza".

"Pizza? Another of your processed foods?" he seemed almost disgusted by this notion, he was disgusted by it. He never seemed to understand why Midgardians enjoyed so many simple meals – ones that were barely any resemblance to the food they were trying to be. "Ah well, if you so desperately need to eat this pizza – I guess I can go to the library of Asgard by myself…"

Jane shook her head, almost instantly "no, Darcy is already streaming a bunch of illegal movies so I think we're good to go…and I really want to see more of those books" she smiled up to him, she had only seen it a few times already and loved every inch of the place. She was obsessed with it and would always accept his offer to take her there.

"I thought as much – after you, Lady Jane" he stepped aside to reveal one of the few portal areas he had secured to her home. He always kept things fairly simple while traveling between the realms – to avoid the likes of Heimdall finding him out.

Jane glanced back into her apartment and smiled, Darcy really was streaming movies already "okay, remind me to disconnect the internet when I get home". Jane laughed slightly and stepped through the portal, followed by Loki. _So much for having a normal 'human' night out with her friend_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – It always amazes

Jane stepped through the portal and before she knew it, she was stood within a dark cave which she could only assume was situated in Asgard. It seemed familiar, almost like the many others they had ventured through. Even the air seemed different in Asgard as she took in a deep breath and glanced back to see Loki appearing behind her. This was exciting, this was the adventures she had read about as a child but she still knew it was completely wrong – this had to be the last time.

"Is it your liking to stay in this cave all day? I'd rather hope you'd venture out a little more – if you wished to remain in darkness, your own realm would have sufficed". He smirked and stepped by her, taking in a deep breath himself. Jane didn't really know how he felt about being back in Asgard – she assumed there was some tension about it all but he mostly seemed calm, like he was back home. Of course it was his home on so many levels, just not one he claimed as home – mostly reiterating that he was from Jotunheim and any connection to Asgard was false.

"I just needed to catch my breath, this whole jumping between worlds is still a little new and weird for me – it's quick but doesn't feel that right". Jane moved to his side and glanced out of the cave, in the distance she could see the palace. "This place never fails to amaze me, I don't know how you coped being brought up in this world – I wouldn't have ever had a single moment to spare for the stars…not if I could stare out at this". It was the most beautiful and breath taking scenery she had ever laid her eyes upon. The mountains were a vivid green, the water a clear blue and the sky just seemed as though it had been painted there. The entire world seemed to have been painted.

"It's a sight, I'll agree to that but not one I feel necessary to waste too much time dwelling over" he muttered, showing some level of bitterness to the world. Jane knew of most of his troubles and knew well enough to not question them. "Now, if you're quite done admiring some hill sides – how about we actually head over to the library. Your simpleton assistant will be posting annoyance if you're not returned to her swiftly".

Rolling her eyes, Jane let out a small laugh "you can't just let me enjoy it – not even once. I'm ready, okay? Let's go and see those amazing books!" She curled her lips slightly and smiled, she really was looking forward to this.

"Ah – there is but one more thing we need to do before we can leave" Loki turned to face her fully and offered one of his signature smirks. "Will you still complain of my violating you if I use a slight illusion again? You don't want to be caught out by any of those guards now – do you?"

Jane wasn't a huge fan of this side of the plan, she preferred to feel like herself but knew better than to question his motives. She knew that if they strolled through the palace as themselves, the guards would arrest them both and soon they would face the many questions from Odin – King of Asgard.

"Okay, I'll try not to get too annoyed with you this time" she let out a small sigh and waited until he seemed to be done, cloaking himself with a look that was simple yet different. This was something that Jane would take a while to get used to.

"Now we can go" he smiled, no longer smirking as he held his hand out to guide her down from the cave. It wasn't the most pleasant walk, it mostly pained her feet but she knew it was worth the pain – anything would be worth it if she ended up in that wondrous library again.

The palace wasn't that far from the portal, around an hours stroll which Jane enjoyed every second of. She was finally given some time to take in the surroundings, even picking a flower or two as she made her approach to the palace grounds. Jane slowed down her pace as they grew closer, she was almost nervous as the guards became clearer.

"Now now Jane, you don't want to seem suspicious " he pulled her forward, forcing her to return to a steady pace. "You needn't worry so much; this is just like the last time we came – and the time before that. You were in no danger then, were you not?"

Jane shook her head "I guess... I just get a little nervous when I see them. I keep forgetting that I look like this" she waved her hand up and down, along her body. "This is just…exciting but scary, not as scary as the other things I've experienced but not far from it". She sighed, placing a small smile on her lips as they walked beyond the first set of guards – neither of them remotely shifting as they passed. She really did need to calm down, they were fine – this was going to be a fun trip.

"Do you wish to await the processed pizza or would you actually care for something _real_ to eat?" he glanced to her as they passed a few stalls. Jane was hungry but her nerves were always getting the better of her.

"I'll wait – the pizza is actually delicious and I'll not stop saying that until you try some!"

"That will be the day I die and don't manage to cheat it" he shook his head, having no intention of ever tasting the foods Midgard had to offer him. Some of it was nice, some of it was fit for a King but the majority of it seemed like something a King would throw away – once his actual meal was consumed.

"You don't know what you're missing out on" she chuckled, nudging him slightly which had little to no effect on him.

They soon arrived at the library, the grand doors taking her breath away for a moment. This was unlike anything she had seen on Midgard. All of their libraries were simple compared to this – and that included the many libraries or museums scattered around the world, ones which truly stood out above the rest.

Jane kept hold of him as they entered, the large gold doors slowly closing behind them. "Wow – " she muttered, almost a little too loudly as she bit down on her lower lip "sorry, I really need to stop saying that whenever I come in here". She shrugged her shoulders and slowly made her way towards the last books she had been enjoying. These were books about the world, every single artefact she could possibly need to know more about Asgard – and those other realms which connected to it.

"Don't you grow tired of reading the same books?" Loki took one from her hand and waved his free hand, indicating that she had the entire library to enjoy. "Surely you're ready to venture into a different section – perhaps one that isn't riddled with lies and deception".

"I like these books better, I'll get to the rest as soon as I can" she took the book back and moved to a table where she returned to where she had last left.

The library was quiet, it was almost too quiet but she only assumed that it was the strict rules of this realm – that and the fact that almost all libraries demanded silence. Loki sat opposite her, a simple book within his grasp. It seemed to be some kind of fiction but he wasn't overly caught up with the read, not while he stared over to her with a curious gaze. "What? Why do you keep watching me?"

"Watching? I'm simply looking at you – still trying to understand why you're so obsessed with finding out every single detail about Asgard. I know most of it and I assure you that it will bore you, that and you'll only hear the truth about parts from me".

"I don't think all of this is lies, maybe some of your stuff…" she sighed and closed the book, he wasn't going to let her have a moments piece to read. "I'll take a look at the rest of the library if you help me take some of these books before I go home – you can bring them back when you see me again".

"And what makes you so certain I'll see you again, Lady Jane?"

"Call it a hunch" she smirked, knowing full well that he wanted to remain her friend just as much as she wanted it. Though it wasn't really certain what level of friendship they held. They talked a lot, they shared some secrets – at least she assumed he shared them. Perhaps they were more than friends; this was something Jane would eventually find out.

"Most hunches lead to a world of no good" he smiled "but perhaps you'll be right on this occasion, perhaps". He stood up and placed a few of her chosen books on a chair before he pushed it back under the table. "I'll return for these before we leave, I'm certain no one will miss them".

"Thank you" she stood up and took hold of his arm, almost doing so without realizing it. "So take me to the books you approve of".

They wandered along the many rows of books, the shelves towering over them so high she wondered how anyone could get them down. It was only a matter of moments before they reached a corridor which seemed darker than the rest.

"Illusions?" she asked, moving into the poorly lit corridor to find many books that seemed to possess magic and tales of illusions. "I didn't think you'd want to share any of this with me".

"Why not? You are but a mere mortal, you would never have the ability to attempt any of this but I assume you are curious…are you not?"

"Very" she stated and ran her fingers along the spines of many of the books, settling on one that seemed to have stars drawn upon it.

She moved to a small chair that resided in the corner, in the dark. A part of her wondered if this was where Loki had come as a child, perhaps he had spent a lot of his childhood in the shadows as he constantly claimed.

"These are fascinating, no wonder you wanted to show me – " she glanced up from her seat to see that Loki wasn't there anymore, she was completely alone. "Loki?" standing up, she moved to the end of the dark passage and glanced down the same hallway they had walked along. "Loki?"

There seemed to be some words coming from a corridor just a few shelves ahead of her – some words which seemed to be serious, yet a whisper. She clutched the book close to her chest and wandered towards the voices – hoping to just find some random Asgardian folk. Instead, she found Loki – looking very much like his usual self. His black Agardian armour showing clearly. She couldn't see who he was talking to, all she could tell was how serious he seemed to become. His voice bitter, his words almost threatening as Jane tried to catch his attention.

"Ah, the Midgardian who has also played a part in your deception".

The voice seemed a little too familiar as Jane stepped out from behind the shelf, dropping the book as she was soon faced with Odin. Jane shook her head; she was hidden under an illusion which surely he couldn't see.

"You think me not intelligent enough to see your true appearance?" Odin stepped closer to them "uncloak the goat, now!"

Jane didn't feel any different but she knew she was looking more like herself again. She opened her mouth to speak, to say something – anything to avoid this moment becoming more awkward. And then they came – the guards.

"Loki – " she gasped as two guards took hold of her and the others brought chains to Loki, capturing him so he could not escape.

"Take them to the dungeon, keep them apart" Odin walked by them both "I'll speak with you both shortly – and yes, Loki, you will meet a more suited sentence now that Frigga is no longer with us to protect you".

With that said, Jane was pulled in the opposite direction to Loki – her struggles wasted as they took her to the dungeons.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – What have I done?

{Author notes: This will be a short chapter which is concentrating more on Loki}

It had all happened too quickly, one moment he was watching the other as she glanced through a book – the next he was standing before Odin. Loki had no clue how any of this was really taking place – he had witnessed the Allfather meeting his demise, he had been there to watch his last breath leave his body…but there he stood, fit and well.

"It's impossible" he muttered, the guards surrounding him as they walked him back towards the prison cells. He wondered where Jane had been taken but could find a way to her later – he needed to concentrate on everything that was happening to him.

The guards said nothing, they were trained to remain serious with all matters and before long – Loki was unchained and left to stand within a familiar cell. It was the exact same cell he had been in before Thor released him, nothing was different. It hadn't even been cleaned, all of his previous rage over Frigga still remaining an obvious state. That did offer him a slight pang but he refused to show it – not in front of the others, especially not some guards who were clearly waiting to report back to Odin.

"How can this be? He died, the old fool died – this is impossible" he muttered, staring over to the bed he had spent many nights upon.

"Not impossible" a female voice chimed from behind, one that Loki was highly familiar with "you didn't honestly believe you were the only one who could play tricks, did you?"

Loki took in a deep breath and spun around, a sinister smile planted on his lips "Lady Sif, the wondrous warrior and goddess who simply couldn't stand being unloved by the God of Thunder". He stepped towards the glass screen, remaining a few inches from touching it. "It wouldn't seem overly surprising if I wasn't so certain the Allfather was nothing but a fool – an old fool who has no real control on anything".

"He controls you!" she scoffed, shaking her head "and I chose a warriors life, this had little to do with any apparent feelings I possess for Thor – which are none, not in that way".

A slight chuckle escaped Loki as he paced the cell "what do you want? To hear how I've tricked you all? To learn my darkest secrets? You honestly think I'll tell all?"

"Not quite, we're here to ensure you are made aware of everything that will follow" a booming voice came from the stairs as the warriors three came into sight.

"Oh good, Thor's noble delinquents" Loki continued to pace, not seeming phased by them but his thoughts were lingering with Jane. Where was she? What was happening to her? Surely the old fool would simply send her home – why would he keep her there?

"Enough with the games, Loki…your tricks will no longer suffice in this matter" Fandral muttered, the three of them standing beside Sif.

"It's not that I don't like catching up with all of you, it's just that I don't like it" he smirked, glancing out to the four of them with a level of pity for them. "I'm surprised you're all here, shouldn't you be fighting the righteous battle with Thor?" He glanced to Sif "oh – yes – he doesn't need any of you now that he has his precious Avengers to battle with. It must be tiresome to sit around and wait for the day he requires you again".

"Enough! This is not about us; you are the one who has committed far too many crimes – ones you will not be capable of charming your way out of. Not even your silver tongue is capable of that" Sif rolled her eyes, not seeming to enjoy his snarky and uncaring attitude. "It won't just be you who pays for these crimes ".

Loki gave her a curious glance but remained calm, not wanting to make any interest too apparent.

"Now we have your silence? I thought as much" she smiled, almost seeming pleased with herself "you didn't really think your Midgardian friend would go completely unaffected by all of this, did you?"

"Jane Foster is simply a Midgardian who I chose to have some fun with; she was no more involved in my deception than any of you". Loki stopped pacing and stared towards Sif; ignoring any of the others "it wouldn't make any sense for that old fool to punish her for something she had no control over".

"But we know she has been with you, we know she was with you of her own free will – we know she has crept around the realms with you and that she has deceived all who apparently matter to her". Sif stepped closer "she will pay for her crimes and you will – "

"No, Lady Sif, we are not to tell him. It is not our place to advise him of his punishment" Fandral chirped in, placing a hand on Sifs shoulder.

"Oh, please do inform me of my impending punishment – what has the old fool thought up? Banishment? No, locking me away in here until I'm released again? He really ought to come up with better ideas – it's becoming too obvious".

"You are the fool here!" Sif snarled towards him, clutching her dagger.

"Oh, are you going to fight your way into my cell and see I meet my demise by your own hands – that would at least be entertaining". Loki snickered "why don't you all leave, I'd much rather enjoy my time here on my own – without your insignificant comments" he turned and moved towards his bed, taking a seat on the edge of it.

"You just don't understand how much trouble you are both in" Sif glanced back to the others who shrugged, one of them nodding for her to continue. "We've followed you this entire time, we've witnessed the bond between you and we know that she means a lot more to you than you claim".

"She means nothing to me, you are all but fools to think otherwise" Loki glanced down for a moment "why would Thor follow us – why wouldn't he simply interfere to save his precious Midgardian?" He wondered that himself, it was puzzling but then it all became clearer. "Ah – but Thor isn't aware of any of this, is he?" Loki stood back up and paced towards them.

"Thor will be made aware of it all in time, he'll be on side with all that happens once he is made clear of the facts" Sif nodded, she hoped that would be the case.

"How can you be so certain of that?" he arched his eyebrows, folding his arms over his chest "Thor is in love with the silly mortal, surely he will rescue her once more and take her home".

"He won't have the option to do so; she won't be around much longer".

Loki scowled a little "What do you mean by that?"

"But she doesn't mean anything to you – why would you care?" Sif asked, turning so they could each leave him be "you'll find out soon enough".

"WHAT IS YOUR MEANING?" Loki shouted, taking in a deep breath to calm himself – he couldn't show his care for the woman.

"Your own punishment is still being thought up but the Allfather has already cast his decision regarding the Midgardian" Sif smirked "she will meet her end with a swift swing of a sword".

Loki shook his head "that is something he will never do; he is a protector of those stupid mortals and would never cast execution upon them for being a part of my plans".

"But it has been set; your Midgardian love affair will be no more. She will be executed and you will be forced to watch it" Sif snickered and walked away, leaving Loki to ponder over it all.

"This won't happen, this can't – "he turned and faced the wall, his emotions toyed with him as he thought about Jane. What if this was really happening? What if she was actually going to be killed for something he had brought on? She didn't deserve this – he didn't deserve it but she definitely didn't deserve it. He pictured her face, the sadness showing in her eyes – the trust slipping away, the trust she had so willingly given to him.

_He needed to see her_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – What have _we _done?

Jane struggled as the guards walked her away from Loki, her heart racing faster the further they walked. This was all too much. She had known there was a chance this could happen, she had known they were risking a lot but sneaking around but why was it this bad? She couldn't fathom a reason why Odin would really have her chained and taken away to a dungeon; surely he would just reprimand her verbally and return her home – where she belonged.

It wasn't that long before she was left in a dark dungeon cell, nothing like the one Loki was being held in. It was rocky all around her, with a metal gate at the front – almost like an old fashioned prison cell from her own world. She took in small breaths and walked to the gate, clutching the metal within her hands "you can't just leave me down here – this is inhumane!"

She called out but soon enough she was left in complete darkness, the final guard vanishing up the stairs. "This is ridiculous…I didn't even do anything!"

Jane ran her hand through her hair and walked around her cell, running her other hand along the cold stone – attempting to find anything that would be useful to her. There was nothing, she was alone and probably facing more trouble than she knew of.

"Loki…Loki?" she moved back to the cage and called out, wondering if he would hear her from his own cell. "Loki please say something….I'm officially freaking out now" she took in some scattered breaths, waiting for some response.

"You needn't scream my name" a voice whispered from behind her.

"Loki…" she spun around, finding him stood in the corner of her cell "I thought they were keeping us apart. How did you even get in here?"

"I'm not really here, Lady Jane" he sighed, stepping out from the darkness and moving closer to her.

Jane moved closer to him, reaching out to have him hold her.

"No, no – I'm not really here and I can't stay for long. I'm using all of my power to project myself to you" he stepped back, even if he could hold her – that wouldn't work well. It would only show his weaknesses and make this whole deal more beneficial for Odin and the others.

"I'm scared" she bit down on her lower lip, tears seeming to work their way down her cheeks without her wanting them to. "I don't know why he's so angry about this. I've been here before – ".

"With Thor as your companion – not I"

"But why isn't he just sending me home? Why am I being locked in here?" Jane did understand that it was frowned upon to be seen with a known criminal but she didn't see why it was so bad. After all, Loki had proven his worth before – by saving her – hadn't he?

"There is more to this than you are aware of – more that I should have perhaps told you about before inviting you to accompany me here so many times". Loki strolled around her, making sure to keep his physical self-aware of anything happening in that other cell. "I may have been less than honest with you about things…"

"What do you mean? You can tell me now – there is no point in keeping it a lie anymore" Jane watched him pacing around her, feeling a little silly. What if everything they shared had been a lie? What if he didn't care about her at all?

Loki stopped pacing and glanced through the gate of her cell "I witnessed Odin die, I stood back and watched as he took his final breath – I may have helped it along more than I should have but I thought he was dead. I may have used my illusions to cast a new image upon myself" he turned back to her "one of a king". He smiled "you cannot blame me for taking up the chance to rule over Asgard, can you?"

Jane offered him a confused glance.

"It really isn't that confusing, Jane" he moved closer to her "I have been portraying the Allfather for a while – ever since I first cheated my own death. I had first thought it to be a perfect way to escape my cell – to start over without any further problems from my apparent 'father' but I was too tempted. It was far too tempting to take up the chance once I knew he was dying".

"You killed him…you lied to me" she stepped further from him, shaking her head as the tears grew stronger and her words became difficult to say. "Has everything been a game? Is nothing we have talked about been true?"

"Don't dwell over this too much, you were never a part of this game" he sighed, glancing down to the floor. This was not how he enjoyed seeing her; he wasn't used to dealing with her emotions yet- at least not the ones where she was sincerely sad. He also didn't want her to fear him, not while she was the only friend he really had. "I would have told you – eventually. The fool was dying anyway; it didn't seem terrible to take upon his role. Thor had the chance to claim the throne but declined it".

Jane tried to make sense of it all "and now they think I was a part of it all – don't they?" She wiped away her tears and walked towards him, feeling more annoyed than upset. "You need to tell them the truth; you need to tell them I didn't know any of it!"

"I have tried; they won't listen and have been watching us together. They know everything" he glanced up to her, at least finding more comfort seeing her angered. This showed the fire she possessed which was one of the many things he admired in her. "They know you came with me of your own free will and that you have been openly willing to play the game of deception".

Jane let out a deep sigh, it was true – she wasn't forced to spend time with him and had done so without really caring about the cost. "So what are they going to do to me?"

"I don't know" he lied, he couldn't tell her all that he knew – it would have brought more of those human emotions on.

"What do you think they will do to me? What are they going to do to you?" she reached up to him but pulled her hand back, remembering the fact he was projecting himself there. It was stupid, she was being silly – she should have been angered by his deception but she still cared for him. She wanted to know that she would be okay but also that he would be. "Please tell me anything you know".

Loki shook his head "I don't know anything; they hold no reason to share these things with me". He gazed over to her, not wanting to part with her "I am almost certain they will punish us by making sure we can no longer be around each other – it will most likely involve my own imprisonment and your return to Midgard". He was lying again; he had to keep up some charade to protect her.

"I won't get to see you again?" Jane was a little shocked with her own unhappiness about this, she really needed to be distanced from him for her own safety – yet she couldn't stand the thought of it. "I don't want to be kept away from you".

"You won't really get the choice; I highly doubt the old fool will banish me like he did with Thor – that would defeat the object of punishment". He offered her a small smile, nothing too snarky or confident – just a somewhat sincere smile "don't worry about it; you really have nothing more to fear. I've been imprisoned before and still found my way out – so you needn't cry too often about missing me".

Jane rolled her eyes but smiled, she at least felt some comfort from his cockiness "I just can't believe it's come to this. I just thought we would always get away with it but I guess everything good comes to an end".

"So you do feel it was good to be with me? You don't hold an endless amount of regret over any of it?"

"None, I don't regret any of it but I do wish you had been honest with me from the start" she sighed again.

"If I had been honest with you from the start, you would never have been so willing – but then you wouldn't be stood within this dark cell".

"I don't care".

"You lie – and badly so but I admire your attempts" he smirked, stopping for a moment as he seemed to listen out for something.

Jane tried to listen too, not hearing a single thing "what's wrong?"

"They're coming" he muttered, listening more.

"There's no one coming…is there?" she ran over to the gate and glanced towards the stairs, there was no sign of any life or movement.

"Not here, I have to return to my body" he muttered.

Jane spun back to face him "promise me you're not lying about what they will do".

"I promise. You'll be home before you know it and I'll find you again" he lied, almost struggling to keep his emotions in check as he stared over to her. "I really have to return now" he whispered, closing his eyes.

"Loki?"

"Yes?" he kept his eyes closed.

"I love you" the words came from Jane freely, she wasn't under any spell to say them but she was a little stunned by it. Did she love him? Was it all just part of her worry? No, she felt it and the idea of being without him was too much to bear.

Loki opened his eyes once more and stared over to her, almost seeming confused by her comment – just as confused as she probably was. "Ah, your lying is improving" he winked to her but could tell she was being sincere about it – the sadness and well, love showing through. "It isn't wise to love a monster; didn't your parents teach you anything as a child?" Loki thought about it for a moment but opened his mouth to speak "but I assume it is safe on this occasion as this monster lo-".

_He vanished_.

Jane ran to the area he had been "don't leave me here" she cried, sinking down on the floor as she was left with her own worries once more. The only comfort she really felt was the fact that she assumed he was going to return the same shocking words – that he loved her too.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 –All a game of deception

"-you too" the words escaped his physical lips and were swiftly followed by a groan as he felt himself being thrown against the wall – a hand gripping his throat tightly. "Oh hell brother, how lovely to see you again" he smirked, swallowing dryly as he was faced with Thor.

"Do not smile at me, Loki. You have gone too far this time" Thor remained with a serious exterior, looking angered but hurt by all he had been told of.

"Have I ever been known to do things lightly? Perhaps if you had been less dedicated to those Avengers – you wouldn't have left the stupid woman alone for so long" Loki rolled his eyes "this would be so much easier if you let go of me – as much as I'm sure this does wondrous things for you". He gasped as Thor threw him back against the wall again but finally released his grasp upon him. Loki ran his hand over his throat and watched as his brother paced the cell.

"Why would you do this? You could have just kept the throne and deceived us all – why did you need to involve Jane in any of this?"

"That was too simple, too much satisfaction and I am not one to revel in satisfaction" he muttered, watching his every move. "Your mortal intrigued me; her fire seemed to be more than appealing to toy with".

"So it was all just a game for you?" Thor glanced over to him, seeming slightly relieved by that addition but still concerned.

"Of course – you didn't honestly think I would feel something for that ignorant woman, did you?" Loki stood up and strolled over to Thor "She was easy prey, I was bored of pretending to be that old fool – "

"Take caution when you speak of my father, Loki!"

Loki raised his hands "very well – I seeked some extra excitement and she was only too easy to influence. At first I moved to destroy her but then found it to be far more enjoyable to break her – to wrap her around my every need until she was incapable of being without me".

"Why? What satisfaction could you find in that?"

"Have I not just told you that I don't revel in satisfaction? Brother, I almost feel you're not listening to me" he smirked "but it was just for fun really, perhaps it would have forced you to see the error in your own choices. After all, you are the one who dismissed the throne to be with a mortal – something I am yet to understand".

"So it was all deception on your part and Jane wasn't aware of it?"

Loki kept his back to Thor and thought for a moment, the inner voice spoke out – saying how it wasn't a lie and that it meant something; that she had just confessed her actual love for him. Yet, as he thought about it – he knew this was the only way he could do the right thing for once in his existence. He turned back to him and grinned "I used many illusions to get what I wanted from her, it was all my own doing and Jane was simply a puppet in the play". He knew that if Thor believed this that he could somehow save Jane.

"They told me she was willingly assisting you" he seemed confused but relieved.

"They would tell you anything to help with this new level of punishment – what they lack in knowledge is that I won't be effected by her death, not in the slightest".

"Her death?"

"Ah – they have yet to pass that information on to you. Your father has deemed it fit to sacrifice your one true love as a way of punishing me" Loki pursed his lips "it is the craziest movement from Odin, to date. I fear he's truly losing his mind but I won't speak poorly of your father, I know you are so utterly fond of him".

Thor stood there; almost trying to calculate everything he had been told "I have to see Jane".

"I believe she is being held in the cells which have not been used in many decades – the ones we used to venture to as children" Loki shrugged slightly, acting as though he wasn't certain of that fact. "I don't think it would be wise to visit her – you wouldn't want to be caught defying your father again…would you?"

"Stop! I'll do as I please and I'll ensure that Jane is returned home – and kept as far from your grasps as possible".

"Oh damn, I was so looking forward to seeing her die" he smirked and moved back to his bed, watching Thor leave for the other dungeons – hoping Jane would follow his plan and get herself out of this trouble.

Jane was still sat on the floor when she heard footsteps coming from the stairs. She remained in her position until Thor appeared at the front of her cell "Thor – " she moved to the gate and reached out, sighing in relief as she felt his skin against her hand.

"Step back, Lady Jane" he pulled the Mjölnir from his side and waited for her to move before he struck the lock. He pulled the gate open and stepped inside, moving to hold her instantly. "I'm sorry; I should never have left you so helpless with my Loki capable of reaching you".

Jane allowed him to hold her but pulled back at the mention of Loki, seeming confused by how he worded things. She did wonder if this was Lokis doing, that perhaps he was trying to save her by taking the complete blame for everything. That seemed to be a possibility but not one that she felt happy accepting – not when she had been so willing to go with him. "You don't owe me any apology, Thor. I owe you the apology – I've been caught up in wanting to know more about Loki, I didn't even think about how this could effect everyone". She glanced up to him and sighed "I came across him and had every chance to stay away from him but I didn't want to – he intrigued me".

"That's the same thing he said about you…but it was a trick, you know that".

"No, I think he's claiming trickery now but he wasn't putting me under a spell" she stepped back a little but not too far, she just didn't feel right remaining in an embrace with the man she had been lying to. "I was happy to explore things with him, happy to take adventures and keep his secrets. I felt some connection to him and I'm sorry for that, I really am".

"Connection? Jane, you're confused and tired – you need to think more logically about this. Loki is not a friend of yours, he longs to watch you die" Thor rested his hand upon her cheek and sighed "I am going to make sure that doesn't happen".

"Die? That's not true, he cares for me but he won't show it if it means that I will be released without any connection to what he has done". Jane was trying to convince herself as well as Thor – surely this was all false, Loki had practically admitted loving her just a moment earlier.

"You don't need to worry about dying, I'm going to ensure your return to Midgard and Loki will pay for all he has done".

"No! I will face the same judgement as he will – I have been deceiving you and everyone else" she insisted but all Thor could do was hold her closer, hushing her to stop being so foolish. "I love him!"

This was enough to force Thors hold on her to cease, forcing him to step back a little "which is all a part of his trickery".

"No, it isn't. I thought I loved you and I do on some levels but I'm in love with Loki, it's not something anyone can force on me – I've never felt this strongly about anything or anyone". Jane hated to say this to Thor, she never wanted to hurt him but she couldn't deny her true feelings. "I really love him and I'm not going to pretend I wasn't a part of his deception – if he is to be trialled then so am I".

Thor opened his mouth to speak but a new voice boomed from behind.

"Son, you needn't waste more time with this one" Odin stepped into the cell and placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder. "Surely you've heard enough to know this has to be dealt with" he glanced to Jane "you will speak no more to my son, you are no different to Loki – and will definitely receive punishment along with him".

Jane glanced down as Odin walked Thor back out of the cell, she couldn't stop the tears as they escaped again. This was becoming more heart breaking than she ever thought it would. Was she wicked? Was she the true evil behind all of this? Had she ruined a brothers bond just to satisfy her own curiosity?

She didn't have much time to dwell on that before the guards took hold of her, being ordered to escort her to Odin – where she would face her punishment, something she wouldn't fight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The price to be paid

Jane struggled slightly as the guards escorted her from the dark cell, it was a wasted attempt on her part but she couldn't help herself from trying. This whole ordeal was bringing a new sense of fear to spread over her – one that she had not felt before and would possibly not feel again. Thor had insisted that she would be returned home – as had Loki. Why was she so frightened then? Perhaps she could sense that there would be more to it – perhaps she could see that Odin wished to punish her just as much as he wanted to punish Loki. Maybe she was going to pay back for everything with actual punishment. She had no clue but continued to wriggle within the grasp the guard held over her.

"This is – just would you stop holding me so tightly? You're hurting me" she pleaded but the guards simply tightened the grip, dragging her up the stairs and through a not so dimly lit corridor. There were cells in this room also, ones that were lit brightly and surrounded by glass. Jane wondered if this was where they kept more important criminals – which in itself was a silly thought to pass her mind. Why would any criminal be of more importance over another? Surely they were all just as bad as each other.

Then she saw him, in the final cell – Loki. He was stood at the front of his cell, no sign of emotion on his face as he watched them drag the other through the corridor. Jane tried to struggle a little more, leaning towards his cell to try and get some glimmer of attention from him. There was none, he looked right through her.

"Loki – please, say something" she pulled her body back but one of the guards wrapped his arm around her and threw her over his shoulder. "Let me go! Loki!" she reached out to him and watched as a few extra guards appeared and seemed to open the cell – escorting Loki in the same direction. She stared over to him and he still offered her no sign of comfort, no attempt to communicate with her. He acted cold, as though he didn't care about her anymore and Jane wondered how true that was. Had she been the butt of this joke? Had she been foolish to believe any of the things they had shared? Was this the moment she alone paid for everything?

Jane didn't have a lot of time to wonder that before they were both being held in front of the All-father. She stared up to the older man and a shiver spread down her spine, being here was more petrifying than being in that cell. It was like all of those things she had been involved in before were nothing – nothing compared to this moment.

"Jane Foster, of Midgard" she glanced down as her name was mentioned by the All-father, almost as though she was being announced officially. She was, in some way. The guards pulled her forward and stood her in front of the steps that lead up to the throne. "You will look up to me while I address you" his voice boomed, forcing Jane to look in his direction. Thor was there; he stood beside Odin and seemed heartbroken to have to witness this. What had Jane done? Why had she been so foolish to get involved with Loki?

The room fell silent; the air became colder as Jane attempted to keep her emotion together. She had always been fairly good at doing so but she had never been faced with this situation before.

"You have been found guilty of trespassing and treason" Odin spoke, staring down to her as though she really was a common criminal. "You have played a vital part in Lokis deception and for that you are to be punished in a similar manner" he glanced over to Loki but returned his gaze to Jane. "It is not lightly that we take such crimes – and you are a foolish mortal to think you'd be granted any level of freedom after what you have committed". He glanced over to Thor who seemed to become more confused by it all, perhaps a little alarmed at where his father was taking this. "Many have been punished for slighter crimes – and you are to be made an example of" he stepped down a few of the steps, moving a little closer to her. "You are guilty of all that has been charged against you and you are there for sentenced to execution" the words echoed throughout the large hall, followed by a few gasps.

Jane remained still, her heart almost stopping as the word ran through her mind 'execution' – she was going to be killed, she wasn't going home. It wasn't just a matter of never seeing Loki again; she was actually going to be killed.

"Do you have anything to say about your sentencing? Do you perhaps feel it is unfair?" Odin spoke, waving Thor away - who had run down to plead with him. "Son, this is the price that many have paid for lesser crimes…she is not the mortal you fell in love with. She has played you for a fool and will do so no more, my decision is final".

Jane felt her knees buckle beneath her but the guards kept a firm grip on her, holding her steady as her body tried to give way. "I – no, I have done the things you said I have…I don't want to die but I'm not going to beg for it to be different!" She found a small level of fire within her at that moment but still hung in the grasp of the guards, feeling queasy from the whole situation. She couldn't even see Loki, he was behind her but she didn't have the energy to look back.

"And you, Loki? Do you not have a plea to share with us? Perhaps you too feel it unfair to sentence this mortal woman in such a way?" Odin walked by Jane and moved closer to his other son.

"No" Loki muttered, holding his head up high "your sentencing of this stupid woman is of no importance to me – she is just a part of my game and I care not what you do to her". Loki glanced towards Jane who had been swung around by the guards so she could see him. He stared over to her "she was just a toy to play with and now I'm rather done with her, you can cast her off to her own mortal heaven and return me to my solitude once more".

"You are a good liar, Loki – you have been since the moment you could talk but I'm not as old and foolish as you think" Odin walked around him. "I know you care for this mortal and for that reason alone, you are sentence to watch her execution".

Loki remained calm and together "I look forward to it, will there be refreshments?"

"Don't mock me, boy – you will show your true feelings when you witness the horror of the execution I have selected for her" he sneered behind him and walked away, moving back to his throne.

"Take them both back to their cells, the execution will take place - - " he turned back to them and pondered for a moment "tomorrow morning, I don't want to risk having my trickster son finding a way to free his lover from her punishment" he nodded and the guards pulled them away.

Jane could not walk, her legs had given in and her body wanted to shut down as she was dragged back down the stairs. Loki was being taken down behind her and still showed no signs of care "you lied to me…you made me believe I meant something to you!" she shouted back to him, tears streaming down her face.

"This was brought upon by yourself, it was you who became the fool in my games" he muttered, the guards hushing them both "you are only getting the punishment you deserve".

"I – how can you" she couldn't even put together a sentence before she was dragged down the corridor and taken out of sight, down the stairs to her dimly lit and cold cell. She had been a fool, she had been more foolish than she had ever been before and now she was going to die because of it. If only she had been wiser when it came to Loki, if only she had seen through his deception and alerted Thor of his survival – perhaps she would have been okay. She definitely would have been okay but there was nothing she could do about that now.

She was thrown on to the cold dark floor and remained there, sobbing uncontrollably as she was finally left to wallow in her own self-pity. "I'm going to die tomorrow" she whispered, the thoughts of her life rushing through her mind in a flash. She thought about her parents and how swiftly they had been taken from her life, she thought about Darcy and Erik – about all they had shared in their quest to find answers. She thought about Thor, about the moment she ran him down in her car…the moment they had first kissed. Her thoughts flashed to Loki, to the man she had been so foolish to follow but had followed anyway – the man she had grown to love.

All of it rushed through her mind – but none of it mattered. In a few hours she was going to die. Her mind settled on the moment she told Loki she loved him – the look on his eyes, the way he almost returned the words to her. Did he love her too? Jane didn't know what was true anymore and before she could ponder on the thought any further, she passed out – her body finally giving in to her pain and fear.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Was it real?

Jane stood at the edge of a cliff, cold air crashing against her body. She had no idea how she had ended up there. One moment she had been in her cell and the next moment she was out in the open, staring over to the palace which was now situated several miles away. She stared over to the large structure and took in a deep breath, maybe she was dreaming – but it felt as though it was real. The smell of the air oozed down her nostril, the coldness brought goose bumps against her skin and she could almost taste the freedom.

"Am I dreaming?"

"Yes" a voice whispered from behind, one that she knew only too well "I guess this would be a dream in many aspects".

She turned back to see Loki walking from behind a tree, making his way towards her. There was a part of her which wanted to scream at him, a part that wanted to hurt him but mostly she smiled. She was also relieved to have a moment alone with him – even if the concept of this being a dream was a little unsettling. Did this mean she was back in the cell still? Was she just bringing this all on by herself?

"I don't understand" she muttered and moved towards him, stopping in front of him. "This doesn't feel like a dream but I guess it makes sense – so I guess you're not really here" she reached up and touched his cheek, he felt real – it felt too real to be a dream but she was aware that dreams could appear real.

"I am here" he placed his hand upon hers and offered her a small smile "but this is a dream, I'm simply invading it for a moment to speak with you. This is the safest way to speak without the others knowing of it" he sighed and let go of her hand "even projecting myself into your cell would have been too risky – I can't afford to risk anything at this moment".

Jane nodded as though she understood everything but she didn't, she was still as lost and confused as she had been upon returning to her cell.

"You do not deserve this punishment, Jane" he spoke softly and glanced over to the palace "you have done nothing to warrant this treatment but I fear there is nothing I can do now". He took hold of her hand and walked her to the side of the cliff, helping her sit beside him. "I fear the All-father wants to punish me with your demise – I know that to be the case and I cannot bend to his demands". He kept hold of her hand and ran his thumb over her soft skin "he wants to show a weakness in me, he wants to see me break and I cannot do that".

"So you're going to let me die instead of risking your reputation?" Jane pulled her hand back from him and took in a deep breath, this hurt more than the actual sentencing.

"No – it is not his intention to actually kill you" he glanced over to her once more "I feel as though he is using you to make a mockery out of me. I fear he will not be able to go through with this punishment, not when he sees it has no effect over me". Loki pulled her hand back into his "he would look like a monster himself if he punished you for partaking in my games – whilst I insist that you meant nothing".

Jane could see sense in what he was saying but felt it was a huge risk, Loki could have been wrong about this and she could still end up dead. "What if you're wrong? What if he really does want to see my dead for being a part of this?"

"He doesn't. Besides, Thor would never stand back and watch you die – he will fight for you to survive" the words seemed to bring a croak to his throat, he really didn't enjoy Thor being with Jane. "Thor will ensure your safety, I'm sure of that – I made sure to tell him this was all a game and that you didn't play a part in it of your own free will".

This brought Jane back to the moment Thor had visited her, the moment when she had insisted her love for Loki was real. That had been part of the plan, that had been Loki trying to save her and she had ruined that. "What if he thinks I love you?"

"Why would he think that? You have not shown any signs of love that can't have been brought upon without trickery" he sighed, he didn't want to put Jane in this position but it was the only way he could win and he really didn't feel the All-father would kill her.

"I'm scared" she whispered.

"I know but you are a strong woman, stronger than any other Midgard – I'd even say you were stronger than those annoying Avengers they hold so dearly" he smirked a little, attempting to cheer her up.

"I don't know about that" she smiled back, almost struggling to allow her lips to curve into a smile but she found some way to do so. "What's going to happen to you?"

Loki shrugged his shoulders "I'll most likely return to my cell and remain there until Thor takes the throne for himself – he may take some pity on me eventually and allow me a life outside of the cell. A life which will be constantly watched and never really free".

"That's terrible".

"I know but what else can they do?"

"They could kill you" Jane sobbed a little, the idea of Loki being killed was too much to handle – even if she still couldn't tell what was truth or lies.

"They could have killed me before but they didn't, Jane" he didn't enjoy her sobbing but wasn't well equipped to deal with it. "I will be fine, the old man would see death as a swift punishment and I'm sure he wants to drag it out".

Jane nodded, that part did make sense.

"You need not worry about me, Lady Jane" he leaned over and kissed her "now rest, you have a busy day ahead of you – you are returning home, I promise you".

Jane wanted to believe him but she couldn't, yet she rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. She listened to the sound of his heart, finding comfort in the way his chest moved with each breath he took.

"You need to wake up" he whispered "wake up, Jane" the voice altered slightly and soon began to boom more. "Wake up! It's time to prepare you for the execution!"

Jane opened her eyes and found herself back in the cell, a guard stood in front of her with an older woman who had been shouting to wake her. "We need to get you ready" she spoke, the guards pulling Jane to her feet.

"Ready?"

"Yes, we need to get you cleaned up and ready for your execution" she muttered and walked beside them.

Jane fell weak in their grasp again and was soon being carried out of the cell, taken to a chamber where the women cleaned her up and dressed her in a simple outfit. It was black and her hair was pinned up. "I don't understand" she muttered, feeling sick and weak from everything.

"You have to look your best before the swordsman takes your head" the one woman spoke, the others hushing her.

Jane felt the entire colour drifting from her body "I'm being beheaded?" the words seemed unreal as they left her body but she knew it was real – she knew this was going to be her execution. It made sense; she was dressed like they had been back in old Midgardian times.

The women finished preparing her, not caring that Jane had become a mute – unable to move or speak before they guided her out of the chamber, taking her to the court yard where everyone waited to witness her death.

Loki was wrong, that was all Jane could think about as she was walked up the steps and towards a man holding a large blade. She glanced out to the people, so many of them there to witness this and only one stood out to her – Loki. He was stood with guards around him – towards the front of the crowds, in perfect vision of all that was happening.

"Jane Foster, of Midgard" the man beside her spoke "you have been charged with the crimes of treason and trespassing and are to be executed by beheading". The crowds of people fell silent as the man spoke "you are allowed to say your final words now and we encourage you to do so".

Jane glanced to him, it was a simple guard – she didn't know what to say. "I – what?"

"Speak now or forever hold your peace" another voice chimed in, this time from her other side. This was Odin, who stood on a platform to their left – alongside Thor, Sif and the warriors three. Thor was whispering to him, almost seeming as though he pleaded but Odin didn't seem to pay any attention "speak".

Jane nodded, her entire body shaking from what was happening to her. She glanced to the swordsman who was sharpening his blade, this was really happening – Loki had been wrong.

"I – " she glanced to Loki who seemed to remain uncaring about it all "I didn't mean to do all that I have done. I am just a girl – I'm just Jane. I'm not a criminal and I don't deserve this punishment and I'm sorry – for anything I've done that has led to this moment. I was just living my life and then Loki came into it – he offered me adventure and I took up the offer. I believe anyone would have – he became an important part of my life and still is". She sobbed a little and took in a few scattered breaths "I am not guilty of all that you have charged me with – but if falling in love with a man..a God such as Loki is a crime then I am guilty. I love him and I'll die now with that being my crime" she looked back to Loki who seemed to stare through her again.

"Enough!" Odin shouted from his platform, bringing a level of relief to Jane – a moment that didn't last long before he spoke again "commence with the execution, we need not know more about her foolish love".

Jane gasped and was forced to kneel, her head pushed forward so that her neck rested on the wooden edge. She took in fast and broken breaths, the tears streaming as the swordsman moved to her side. "Oh God…" she whispered, closing her eyes – she didn't want to see it coming but knew it was as the crowds all gasped "I'm sorry….I love you, Loki" she whispered, waiting for the sword to swipe down and take her life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Paying the price

Silence filled the courtyard as the swords man moved to position himself, beside Jane. Loki was being held there – front row, waiting to see the mortal killed. It wasn't something he wanted, it was the last thing he wanted to happen but he couldn't let that little fact be known. No, if he did then he'd be allowing the All-father to win and that was never something Loki could allow. He wasn't going to actually kill her – that was going against all that he stood for, the protection he insisted he held for the nine realms. No, this was just a test and one that Loki wasn't about to fall under.

He stared up to the mortal woman, not showing any signs of emotion as she made her peace with the people. It was heart-warming to see her speak that way but Loki remained together, not even shifting slightly when she mentioned falling in love with him. It wasn't the first time she had said this, it wasn't a surprise to him but it was a shock to everyone else.

"I'm pretty sure you can stop all of this by admitting the truth, Loki" a familiar voice whispered from his side, keeping hold of his chain.

"What truth do you speak of, Lady Sif? I am but a witness to this punishment – I do find it quite dramatic and enjoyable – don't you" he glanced to her and smirked, not wanting to even allow Sif to see that his feelings were torn.

"She will be killed and it will be your doing".

"I'll gladly take that blame – this is just a small price to pay for the fun that's been had" he shrugged "mortals are just too eager for adventure, she was too easy to corrupt. She is slightly more intelligent than the others which will make her a great loss to their realm but I'll show no care on the matter".

Sif sighed, giving up her comments. She wasn't exactly someone who cared for Jane, there was no love lost between them but she wasn't really eager to see her die. Loki knew that, which is why he refused to play along with the game. He knew that none of them wanted to see an innocent mortal killed – especially not Odin or Thor. It would all be over soon, Jane returned to her world and Loki taken back to his cell – which would be such a waste for him but at least Odin wouldn't win this.

His attention returned to Jane, his eyes showing a very slight level of concern as Jane was moved. She was being lowered and forced to kneel, her head positioned over the wooden stump. Okay, so perhaps Odin was moving this a little further than Loki thought – perhaps he really was going to make it seem real. Loki shrugged it off, it was just a matter of moments before Odin would call this all off and they could move on.

Any moment now – or now…Loki watched as the swordsman positioned himself beside Jane, raising the blade over his head_. Stop – okay, you can stop this now_ – Loki thought the words but still didn't want to lose, he didn't want to allow Odin to win another game. Yet, as he watched the sword hovering over the swordsman's head – he had the sickening feeling that this wasn't a game. _Stop – Stop….stop…_

"STOP!" The word echoed around the courtyard as soon as it left his lips, his breath scattered and his skin turned pale with fear of Jane actually being killed. This wasn't a game, this wasn't about making him lose – this was actual punishment and he couldn't handle the idea of her dying, not because of him – not ever.

"Wait – I believe my son has something to say" Odin moved to the front of his platform and waved for the swordsman to move back – which he did. He glanced over to Loki who was still looking paler than a ghost "Well, Loki – do tell us why you're stopping this 'enjoyable' moment".

Jane glanced up, being helped to her feet –she was also looking as pale as Loki.

"You know why I stopped this" Loki muttered, his heart raced but he managed to keep some of his dignity while glancing over to Odin. "I don't need to speak of anything, let her go and cast your punishment upon me".

Odin shook his head "you love this mortal, do you not?"

Loki glanced over to them, sharing a slight moment with Thor before he nodded. "You know that to be true – enough of this foolish game play, allow her to return to her own world and I'll gladly take the entire punishment".

Jane shook her head "no".

"Not now, Jane!" Loki looked back to her "you have to return home now, this is all my own doing and I'll not allow anything to harm you. I've always promised to keep you safe – and I've never lied to you" he sighed, this was not a fun moment for him but he really didn't want to lose her in a fatal way.

Odin called for them both to be brought before him, the guards grabbing Loki and pulling him by his chains. This was it, this was the real moment of punishment – at least it would mean Jane returning home.

"You have attempted to make us all look foolish; you've been incapable of showing honour or bravery…at least until this moment" Odin spoke, staring down to the man he had watched grow up. "It is not enough though, showing this level of bravery due to your own idle love for this woman – not enough, son". He sighed and glanced to Jane "you will be returned to Midgard, unable to return here again. You are unwelcome here and forbidden to speak with Thor – you are a shame to your own realm".

Jane glanced down, the tears still streamed down her cheeks from the shock. She still didn't want to be without Loki but there was nothing much she could do about it "I am sorry – ".

"I do not need to hear it" Odin cut her off, not wanting to hear anything she could say. He stepped down from the platform and moved towards Loki, stopping in front of him. "As for you, you've fallen for this Midgardian woman and shown no signs of remorse for anything you've done". He glanced up to Thor but returned his gaze upon Loki, who stood there with his head held high.

"Just get to the point; I'm still not fond of these chats".

"You are sentenced to banishment".

"Wonderful – which of the realms do you deem fit to banish me upon?" Loki smirked, he figured this was the most idiotic punishment the old man could think up – after all, he'd just find his way to Jane and work on future plans to destroy this realm.

"You deem that punishment as a light one, don't you?" Odin shook his head "not only will you find yourself banished, sent to be with this woman on her own realm – but you'll also lack any of your power!"

Loki stopped smirking; he couldn't take away his power.

"Oh – now you fear the punishment".

"No, you can't take away a power I've built myself" Loki sneered, taking in a few deep breaths.

Odin placed his hand upon him "I allowed you to believe I was deceased and that you had won – I'm more capable than you think".

Before they knew what was going on, Loki felt a force sinking through him – one unlike anything he had felt.

"Return them, son – do not allow either to fool you with any false remorse" he spoke, stepping back from Loki who seemed to be crippling from what had just happened. "Enjoy your mortal life, Loki – those thousands of years are no longer a fact for you…but alas, you'll get to live out your final sixty or seventy years with the woman you love".

Loki looked up to him "But – " it was no good, they were both pulled from Asgard and returned to Midgard.

Jane fell to the ground the moment Thor let go of her, her tears slowing down at this moment but she couldn't help but feel sorrow for Loki. He was just like her now, he no longer had his powers – he had lost everything just to protect her. She glanced up to Thor who simply shook his head "Thor..."

"No, Jane- we can't discuss this" he helped her up "find happiness, help my brother find happiness in this life…help him find some peace". Thor leaned over and kissed her cheek "goodbye, Jane".

With that said he swung the Mjölnir and was gone – vanished from both of their lives.

Jane turned back to Loki "I'm sorry" she muttered and moved towards him.

"No – no" he waved his hand "don't step any closer! I need to think. This isn't the end of me - the old fool won't win". Loki shook his head and moved into the apartment, ignoring the shocked gasps that Darcy seemed to blurt out – ignoring Jane as she followed him. He simply moved into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him, needing time to think about how he would fix this – how he would get his powers back again. He could not be a mortal, this was _**not**_ his future.


End file.
